


Snow

by majestically_knitting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, M/M, Noya has no sympathy, bc Asahi is as bad as me, it's T for one innuendo, poor old man Asahi, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestically_knitting/pseuds/majestically_knitting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow of the season, so Noya drags Asahi to go sledding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a tumblr exchange for karencsout and I did asanoya because I am WEAK for it. I've sinned and I'm not sorry. No beta, but I hope you enjoy anyways!

It was a soft and quiet morning. All of the usual noises seemed muted by the fluffy snow that had fallen last night. Asahi lay dozing in the warm cocoon of his blankets, and decided that lazing in bed all day would be the best course of action. Unfortunately, someone else decided otherwise.

Asahi was jolted into full awareness by an obnoxious jingling. He rolled over and picked up his phone, blinking blearily at the face of Noya grinning back at him from the screen. _When did he change my ringtone to jingling bells?_ Asahi wondered, accepting the call.

“Hullo?” He answered, voice thick and rough from sleep.

“Asahi! Did you see? It snowed! Last night, _real_ snow! Look outside, right now! We’re gonna go SLEDDING!” Noya spoke fast and loud, causing Asahi to hold his phone farther from his head to avoid possible ear damage.

“S’great Yuu, but ‘m still in bed.” He mumbled, fighting the urge to fall asleep while on the phone. He’d never live that down. Noya was giggling on the other end of the line.

“You’re cute when you’re sleepy, you know that?” Asahi let out a disgruntled groan, which only caused Noya to giggle louder. “Now get your lazy butt outta bed, the sled awaits!” Asahi squinted at the clock and yawned.

“Just gimme an hour more, then we can go.” He was met with only silence. “M’kay?” He prodded, ready to hang up and roll back over.

“Uh, well actually…” Noya trailed off, and Asahi heard a faint rustling. A few seconds later, he jumped at the sudden WHUMP of something hitting his window.

“Noya, are you standing outside.”

“Maybe.”

“Did you just throw a snowball at my _window_?”

“Maybe.” Asahi groaned, flopping back down onto his pillow. “Now come let me in, or I’ll kick down the door and throw you into the snow in your pajamas.” Asahi groaned again, rolling out of bed and shuffling his way down to the front door. He hung up as he opened the door, revealing a grinning Noya eagerly dragging a wooden sled behind him. He had a ridiculously large orange knitted scarf wrapped around his neck about six times, complete with a matching hat and pair of mittens.

“Good morning.” Asahi greeted him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and fighting not to smile at Noya’s appearance.

“You mean good _afternoon_ , sleepyhead.” Noya marched in the door, stomping the snow off his boots. “Now hurry and get ready, we haven’t got all day!” Asahi complied, eating and dressing quickly, and left a note on the kitchen table in case his mother came home before they got back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived at the hill, it was already busy with people taking advantage of the early snow. Noya ran ahead, scouting out the steepest point of the hill. He positioned the sled and sat, turning to Asahi and grinned. Asahi took one look at the sharp drop off and frantically shook his head. “I think I’ll just watch you go down.” Noya frowned, but didn’t argue.

“Fine, you big wimp. But you have to push me!” He turned back to face forward, wiggling on the spot with excitement. Asahi bent over and gave him a gentle push. He slid about two inches before stopping. He turned back and glared.

“A _real_ push Asahi.”

“Oops, s-sorry.” Asahi stuttered. He put a bit more force into the second push, sliding Noya past the tipping point and sending him flying down the hill. He chuckled as Noya’s elated whooping faded into the distance. He backed away from the edge of the incline, making room for other kids sliding down, and stood near a group of chatting women. He was watching Noya struggle back up the hill when one of them walked over and spoke to him.

“Which one is yours?” She smiled, gesturing to the children sliding down the smaller side of the hill. He stood confused for a moment, furrowing his brows before realizing what she had asked. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, opening and closing his mouth with no sound escaping.

“I’m seventeen!” He finally blurted, startling the woman, who apologized and returned to her friends. Noya had finally made it back to the top, panting and looking curiously at Asahi.

“What was that about?” He questioned. Asahi hid his face in his mittens, embarrassed.

“She thought I was someone’s dad.” He moaned, voiced muffled behind his hands. Noya burst into laughter beside him.

“Don’t’ worry Asahi, you’d be a great dad!” He exclaimed, slapping Asahi on the back.

“Noya, that’s not the _point_.” He moaned again, face still hidden.

“Well maybe if you didn’t stand up here like an old man, she wouldn’t think that!” He tugged Asahi’s arm. “You’re coming this time, no excuses.” Noya sat on the front of the sled, pulling Asahi to sit behind him and wrapping Asahi’s arms around him. Noya used his hands to push them forward.

Asahi will furiously deny that he screamed like a little girl.

After several more terrifying runs, Asahi declined any more rides down the hill.

“I’ll just push you, alright?” He offered. Noya frowned, reluctantly agreeing.

“Fine, but you have to _actually_ push Asahi, not just a wimpy little nudge.” Asahi nodded, and gave him a fairly good push. Noya sailed down the hill, and slid to a stop. He clambered back up the hill, and sat resolutely back on the sled. He turned to Asahi, cheeks red from the cold and a determined gleam in his eye.

“C’mon Asahi, _harder_.” He whined, glaring at Asahi. Asahi’s face burned and he shoved Noya down the hill, much harder than he intended. Noya’s surprised yelp turned into gleeful hollering as he rocketed down the hill. He was grinning wildly when he returned to the top. “Do that again!” He demanded. Asahi just nodded meekly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting dark before Asahi suggested that they head back. Noya was soaked and shivering, lips turning blue as he shook his head.

“D-don’t wanna!” He complained, teeth chattering. Asahi grabbed the sled’s rope, and motioned for Noya to sit down.

“I’ll pull you home.” He offered. Noya pouted, but sat on the sled, arms and legs crossed.

They returned to Asahi’s house, which was closer, and peeled off their wet outerwear. Noya’s shirt and pants were also soaked, mostly from the one ride where he had hit a bump and gone flying into a snowbank. Asahi offered him a towel and dry clothes. He had to bite his lip to stop a smile when Noya emerged a few minutes later wearing Asahi’s clothes, the shirt nearly a dress and the pants bunched comically around his ankles.

“I made hot chocolate.” He offered Noya a mug, still fighting off the smile. Noya accepted the mug, and stuck his tongue out. Asahi did laugh at that. “You wanna watch a movie?” He asked. Noya nodded.

“They’ve got a Christmas movie marathon on TV, let’s watch that.” Asahi agreed, and sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch. He offered Noya a blanket, who then promptly cocooned himself and settled himself between Asahi’s legs, his back to Asahi’s chest. He sipped the hot chocolate as Asahi flicked through the channels to find the right one. He rested his chin on Noya’s head, settled and comfortable. The movie was just starting when Noya spoke.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that face earlier.” Asahi was confused for a moment, then stiffened in embarrassment behind Noya as his face burned red. He tucked his face behind Noya’s shoulder, mortified, and Noya snorted into his hot chocolate.


End file.
